


Avalon In His Eyes

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: .
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: NSFW Merthur Art (does what it says on the tin) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Avalon In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/gifts).



> For Cosmo, with appreciation for helping me find my way with this one.


End file.
